The Unbreakable Bond
by graceful warrior of ashmeadow
Summary: Riza and Hayate comfront Pride, However Pride infuses a stone into Hayate to use him against Riza!
1. The search and the fight

_THE UNBREAKABLE BOND_

_MY FIRST FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST FANFICTION_

_SUMMARY_

_Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and a Shiba Inu named Black Hayate, went on a mission to stop a little boy named Pride, that was a monster that wanted Riza Hawkeye to join him. Riza and Hayate confronted the monster and Pride thought to get to Riza, he would control her furry friend. What will happen, Find out Now! _

_THE ENCOUNTER_

_The rain was everywhere, all over the houses, streets, and the rest of the town, it hasn't stopped for three whole days, but that wasn't going to stop them from their mission. A black car zoomed through the wet streets and dashed past corners, inside were a group of officers ready for battle. In the drivers sit was Riza Hawkeye, a woman with brown hawk-like eyes and blonde hair in a ponytail, she had pale skin and she rarely smiled. Riza was a gun master; she knew how to use a gun and her way around a gun. In the passage side was Roy Mustang, better known as the Flame Alchemist. He could use his gloves made of Flame Cloth and make sparks in the air, then boom! Instant Fire. In the back of the car was Riza's most trusted friend, her Shiba Inu, Black Hayate. Black Hayate was found by MGS Furrier and was raised by Riza. Hayate was a black and white dog with round black eyes, he may have been cute but he had a special ability. Hayate could sniff out monsters and let his master know where they are, the louder he growled and the more his hair stood up meant the stronger the monster was. Riza was driving the car waiting for Hayate to growl, they were looking for the strongest monster in the world, Pride, the first monster ever made. Riza had to be careful, for Pride wanted her to join his gang and Riza would never join evil. _

_Riza was quiet the whole ride and Mustang decided to break the ice, "Riza, why are you so quiet?" he asked her, "I'm waiting for Hayate to growl, so we will know where Pride is." She answered him. Mustang looked at Hayate who was sitting in the back of the car, "Riza, I don't think Pride is around here, Hayate has been quieter than you." Roy said, suddenly Hayate started to growl and his growling got louder the more Riza drove. Riza looked at Hayate and saw him on all fours, his teeth showing, his ears flat on his head, and his fur sticking up high. Riza stopped the car at what looks like to be ruins, they got out of the car and stood in front of the building. Riza looked at Hayate who was still growling at the building, Riza kneeled down and patted her dog on the head, "Is Pride in that building, Hayate?" Riza asked, Hayate barked once, so that meant yes. Riza walked to the back of the car, opened the trunk and got out: 2 pistols, 2 Desert Eagles, 1 shotgun, and loads of ammo for all three guns. Roy looked at her and shivered, "Geez, those are a lot of toys Riza." He said, "I didn't play around for long." She said. Riza looked at dog and snapped her fingers, that meant calm down, Hayate obeyed and sat down. All three of the warriors went inside the building._

_Riza and Hayate split up with Roy and went another way, Riza followed Hayate who was following his nose. Riza saw a door of stone and opened it, leading them to a large room with a brown floor with some sort of design on it, the room was filled with other doorways and large towers, some broken or cracked. Riza and Hayate walked to the middle of floor, once they got there Hayate started to growl again, that could only me one thing. "I've been waiting for you Riza." Said a voice, but not just any voice, the voice of their target, Pride._

_THE BATTLE AND THE STONE INPLANT_

_Riza looked around for the source of the voice and found it when a little boy with black hair, a black vest with a white collared shirt and a black tie under it, navy blue shorts, and black shoes came out of the shadows with a smile and his eyes close. Riza got a pistol out of her coat and aimed it at the little boy, "So we finally found you Pride, thanks to Hayate here it was easy as pie." Riza said with a smirk, "Yes, it was easy; however I am not angry you found me, I am rather pleased that you found me."Pride said with a smirk opening his blue eyes. Riza saw Pride's shadow moving and know he was going for an attack. Riza jumped to a tower and Hayate did the same, just in time before a shadow could cut them in half, "Well Riza, you and your dog sure know how to dodge, but can you attack?"Pride said sending another shadow spike their way. Riza jumped from the tower and landed on the shadow spike and ran toward Pride, Pride was shocked at sent more spikes that Riza easily dodged. Once Riza got to Pride's face she jumped in the air, missing his face, but Hayate was behind her and clawed Pride in the face and bit his arm for good measures. Riza and Hayate got a safe distance from Pride who was holding his face, "How dare you scar my face, you mangy mutt!"Pride yelled, Riza and Hayate hid behind two different towers and waited to attack again. Pride looked around and sniffed the air, he then sent two shadows to the towers and caught Hayate, but missed Riza, "Got you mutt!" Pride said. Riza ran to help Hayate but got caught and was held back to a tower. Pride walked over to Riza, "I have to say, you and that dog make a great tag team." Pride said, "Let him go now!"Riza demanded. Pride looked at Hayate then back at Riza, "Sorry, but your doggy is going to help me." Pride said. Pride started to dig in his pocket and pulled out a tiny jar with a shiny red liquid, Riza knew what is was because so many people wanted it, it was a stone, A Philosopher's Stone. Riza was held back from Hayate by one of Pride's shadows in her shoulder, Pride began to walk toward Hayate and Riza knew what was going to happen, "No, no, no, no! Pride stay away from him!" Riza demanded. Pride called the shadows to cut up Hayate until he was half way dead, Riza watched as Hayate was being hurt, "No Hayate!"Riza cried. Once Pride was done, Hayate fell to the ground and was half way dead; Pride opened the bottle and poured it on Hayate's bruised body. The liquid stone went into Hayate's body and started to shock him, red lighting was coming from the dog and he howled in pain. Once Hayate's wounds were healed, the lighting died, and Hayate was knock out, Pride disappeared and Riza was free. She crawled to her dog and held him, she then noticed a mark on his head and paws. Her dog was a monster! _

_Riza carried Hayate back to the car and placed a blanket on the shivering puppy, all Riza could hear was her dog whining. Roy came out of the building with a disappointed look on his face, "Riza, I couldn't find Pride, Hayate's nose was wrong." Roy said, "Hayate wasn't wrong, we found Pride." Riza said in a sad voice. Roy was happy they found Pride, but why was Riza sad, "What happened to Pride, did he get away?" Roy asked, "Yes and he did something to Hayate?"Riza said, "What happened?"Roy asked, "Pride gave Hayate a Philosopher's Stone."Riza said. Roy looked at the puppy with wide eyes, "Hayate must be in pain, let's get him to the hospital now." Roy said. Riza looked at him and back at Hayate, "Can you drive, I need to stay with Hayate." Riza asked her boss. Roy looked at Riza and said yes, Riza got in the back and placed Hayate on her lap, while Roy started the car and drive off. _

_The ride was long and still wasn't over, Riza heard her dog bark something in his sleep, "G-G-Glut-tony, Gluttony. I will kill you Gluttony, you took them from me, I will have revenge." Black Hayate barked in his sleep, Riza looked at her dog with wide eyes, "Gluttony? What did he take from you Hayate?" Riza asked him. Riza placed her hand on Hayate's head and her vision was being shared with Hayate._

_RIZA'S MINDSCAPE/HAYATE'S DREAM_

_Riza was floating over an ally, over the gray city. Riza looked down to the ally, where the shadow of 2 Shiba Inus took form, they looked like just like Hayate, they were preparing to fight. Riza looked at the dogs, then saw a fat shape walking toward them, it was Gluttony, the monster that eats everything and everyone and never get full. Gluttony was walking toward the dogs with his arm up. Riza knew he was trying to eat the dogs and reached to get a gun, but she had none, then...she heard a dog whine. Riza looked in horror as the monster ate one of the dogs in half, and ate the rest. Then the other fought for it's life, but Gluttony knocked it aside. Riza looked at the dog and saw it mouth the words 'Goodbye son, be good and become strong.' before Gluttony opened his mouth to eat the dog another voice filled the air, "Gluttony, let's go, we wasted enough time here." Lust voice said, "But Lust, can I eat this dog?" Gluttony asked, "Hurry up." Lust said. After that the vision was broken, Riza was back in the car hold the sleeping Hayate. Riza looked at the dog and cried, "Did Gluttony eat your parents Hayate, is that why you attacked hin to save me that day?" Riza asked. Roy looked at Riza, "We're here, let's get him inside." Roy said, "Yes Sir." Riza said holding the dog in her arms._


	2. Reason For The Stone

_THE UNBREAKABLE BOND_

_MY FIRST FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST FANFICTION_

_SUMMARY_

_Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and a Shiba Inu named Black Hayate, went on a mission to stop a little boy named Pride, that was a monster that wanted Riza Hawkeye to join him. Riza and Hayate confronted the monster and Pride thought to get to Riza, he would control her furry friend. What will happen, Find out Now! _

_The Reason For The Stone_

_Riza waited in the white hallway, sitting in a chair while the doctors worked on her dog, Riza couldn't shake the feeling that Hayate was able to talk to her and tried to tell her his parents were killed. "Hayate, what are you tring to tell me?" Riza thought in her mind, Riza was thinking about the vision Hayate shared with her: The Ally, The 2 Shiba Inus, Gluttony eating them, Lust stopping him, and most importantly, when the male dog said 'Goodbye son, be good and become strong.'. Was that Hayate's true father?_

_Riza had her eyes closed the whole time she was in the hospital, until she heard a faint voice, "Gluttony, I will kill you! They were all I had and now their somewhere in your stomach! I will never forgive you for this, no one will stop me from killing you, not even my own master!" Black Hayate's voice ranged in her ears, "Hayate, is that you, if it is please tell me?!" Riza thought outloud, "Yes master Riza, I am Hayate." Hayate voice said in her mind. Riza opened her eyes and saw she was stand in a white grass field, the grass was white as snow. Riza looked in front of her and saw a Giant Shiba Inu, with eyes like snakes, but crisome red! The giant dog looked at Riza and was sitting down in the grass, it's body had muscles all over and this scared Riza. Riza grabbed her gun and pointed toward the dog, then the dog spoke, "Are you really going to shoot your own dog?" The dog asked, Riza looked at the dog with wide eyes and slowly put away her gun, "My dog? Wait are you Black Hayate?" Riza asked, "About time you figured it out, Master Riza." Black Hayate said. Riza walked over to Hayate and sat next to him, "Hayate Where are we and why are you so big?" Riza asked, "We are in my mindscape, our mindscape to be excact, and I am this size because this is my true power from within the stone." Hayate said. Riza saw a scar going down his left eye and Riza never noticed that there before, Riza stared that the scar and Hayate looked at his scar, "Master Riza, is there something wrong?" Hayate asked, "That scar, what happened to you?" Riza asked, "Not What Happened, what will happen is the question." Hayate said to her. Riza stood and Hayate wanted to tell her what Happened but couldn't, "Hayate, I want to Know why you hate Gluttony so badly, tell me now." Riza said to Hayate, "I can't tell you that and I don't have to tell you." Hayate protested. Riza looked at Hayate and yelled at him, "Hayate, I want to know why and I demand you tell me now. I can help you and you know that, Now Tell Me!" Riza demanded, Hayate stood and beared his fangs at his master, "**I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOTHING ABOUT MY REASONS FOR HATING** **GLUTTONY**!" Black Hayate barked. Riza looked at him is a scared way, her dog, yelled at her and refused her help, "H-H-Hayate, I don't understand. We all hate them but why are you angry, Please tell me!" Riza said, Hayate's body began to shock Red Lighting, And it was painful for Riza as the lighting hit her body. The grass was being blown back with the power from Hayate, "**I WILL KILL GLUTTONY MYSELF AND ALL WHO STAND IN NY WAY, EVEN YOU RIZA HAWKEYE. NOW BEGONE!**" Hayate roared sending lighting toward Riza, Riza was losing sight of her friend, he roared louder and send even more light her way, the power made her fly back, "HAYATEEEE!" Riza yelled._

_Riza woke up in cold sweat and was shocked, but was brought back from her thoughts when she heard a big band, coming from Hayate's Room! Riza shot up and bolted toward Hayate, but when she got there: Hayate was gone and the doctors were all knocked out, most shocking, there was a giant hole in the wall, leading outside. Riza ran to the hole and looked out into the pouring rain, she looked and saw Hayate with Lighting surrounding his body, running to the forest. "HAYATE!"Riza called, he stopped and looked at his master, then barked and sent a shockwave her way. Riza looked in shock and jumped down from the 2nd floor of the hospital, evading the wave and ran up to Hayate, "Hayate, please stop, talk to me!" She begged, Hayate growled and barked, "**I will not have you stand in my way of revenge, leave me Riza and I will spare your life!**" Hayate roared. Riza looked at her dog and started to cry, "Hayate please, I only want to help you, I'm your master, your friend, your..your mother!" Riza said, Hayate was enraged with what she said, "**YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER, SHE AND MY FAHTER WERE TAKEN FROM ME, EATEN BY THAT MONSTER! YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF MY MOTHER, EVEN THOUGH YOU TOOK ME IN, DOESN'T MAKE YOU MY MOTHER! I WILL NOT LET YOU LIVE AFTER THAT, PREPARE TO DIE RIZA HAWKEYE!**" Black Hayate roared. Hayate jumped in the air and was ready to kill his master, Riza looked scared her dog was meant to kill. "HAYATE, PLEASE NOO!" Riza yelled._

_THE BATTLE WAS ON!_


	3. Fight between master and beast

_THE UNBREAKABLE BOND_

_MY FIRST FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST FANFICTION_

_SUMMARY_

_Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and a Shiba Inu named Black Hayate, went on a mission to stop a little boy named Pride, that was a monster that wanted Riza Hawkeye to join him. Riza and Hayate confronted the monster and Pride thought to get to Riza, he would control her furry friend. What will happen, Find out Now!_

_THE BATTLE BETWEEN MASTER AND BEAST_

_Riza looked in horror as her beloved dog attacked her in blind rage, "Hayate, Stop this!" Riza yelled to him, Hayate refused to listen and jumped on her chest, pinning her to the ground. Black Hayate's eyes were red as blood, the stone took over him. "**I will kill all who stand in my way of revenge to kill Gluttony for the murder of my parents! You call yourself my mother, however she was killed right before my eyes! Riza, if you don't want me to kill you and everyone you hold so dear, stay out of my way!**"Black Hayate barked in her face, "Hayate, I love you as a mother would. Please let me help you, I hate to see you like this! I refuse to let you go on your own, I wanted to save you from this stone, I will not let you go without a fight!" Riza yelled, kicking Hayate off of her. Hayate landed on his paws and Riza jumped to her feet, "**FINE, I'll make you regret those words, Riza Hawkeye!**" Black Hayate barked. Riza got out 2 guns and fired them at Hayate, who dogded them with ease. Hayate jumped in the air and barked sending a shockwave, that knocked Riza's guns out of her hands and knocked her down. Before Riza could move, Hayate pinned her to the ground, "I am sorry Hayate, I never knew the pain that you were feeling and I feel that. Please son, Let me help you with your problems." Riza begged her dog/son. Hayate looked at his master/mother with pain in his eyes and tears,  
"**M-M-Mother, I am sorry. I was blinded by the rage of killing Gluttony for the revenge of my family. Please I need to find him and take my revenge.**"Hayate begged back, stepping off of Riza. Riza sat up and hugged her dog with love and caring, "Hayate, I will help you, but there are so many people that want the stone in your body. I will help you have revenge, just let me help!" Riza said. Hayate looked at his master and nodded, until SNAP! A flame came their way and Hayate pushed Riza out of the way and took the hit, "HAYATE!" Riza yelled to her dog as he fell to the ground! Riza looked at where the flame came from and saw Roy Mustang! "Roy, why did you do that?!" Riza yelled/asked, "It was an order, I have to bring him in. The Furrier made that very clear!" Roy said. Riza looked as other men came with a dog kennel, Riza got to her feet and pointed a gun, "Stay away from my son!" Riza demanded, Roy walked behind her and grabbed her arm, "Riza, let it go! Hayate is not your son, he belongs to the Furrier now!" Roy said. Riza started to cry while the men put Hayate into the dog Kennel and put him in the car. Riza snacth away from Mustang and ran for the car holding her son, but it drove off in a rush. Riza ran after the car and called for her son, "Hayate, Black Hayate, I'm coming son!" Riza yelled, she could heard Hayate crying for her, "Mother, don't leave me, don't let them take me! Mommy, Help Me!" Hayate cried in his sleep. The car drove off faster, leaving Riza in the dust, she looked into the distance to the car's back ligths as it left with her son. Riza felled to her knees into the muddy water below her, "Hayate, no I couldn't protect him. I failed him as a owner and as a mother! I will get you back boy!" she yelled, Roy walked behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, she slapped it away! "This is your fault Mustang! You let them take my son from me, Leave me alone!" Riza said leaving to the office to talk to the Furrier._


	4. Black Hayate's Rage

_THE UNBREAKABLE BOND_

_MY FIRST FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST FANFICTION_

_SUMMARY_

_Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, and a Shiba Inu named Black Hayate, went on a mission to stop a little boy named Pride, that was a monster that wanted Riza Hawkeye to join him. Riza and Hayate confronted the monster and Pride thought to get to Riza, he would control her furry friend. What will happen, Find out Now!_

**_BLACK HAYATE'S RAGE AND REASON FOR EXSITENCE_**

_Riza ran to the Main Building and bolted through the doors, 2 guards saw her and walked up to her, "Ms. Hawkeye are you alright?" one guard asked, "Where is the Furrier, I need to talk to him?!" Riza demanded to know. The 2 guards looked at her and said, "The Furrier is in his office, talking to a Shiba Inu named Black Hayate." the guards told her. Riza knocked them aside and ran to the office with anger in her eyes, "Hayate, I'm coming for you!" Riza yelled. Once riza got to the top, she saw the Furrier walking and Black Hayate walking next to him, wearing a Alchemist Coat and a Silver Pocket Watch around his neck. Riza ran up to them and fell to her knees due to the pain._

_"Black Hayate, are you okay?" Riza asked, Hayate didn't answer just sat in front of her. The Furrier walked up to her and smiled, "Riza Hawkeye, I would like to introduce Black Hayate, The Lighting Alchemist." the Furrier said, Riza looked at her dog and got wide-eyed, "Hayate. you're an Alchemist?" she asked him, Hayate nodded. Riza looked at her dog with a worried face, because him being an alchemist was a big role in life and als Scar, The alchemist murderer, would come after her dog. "Riza, take Hayate home. He has lots of training to do for the mission in the moring." The Furrier said walking away, "Yes Sir, Hayate let's go home." Riza said. Hayate looked at his master and smiled, "Yes mother." Hayate thought to Riza's mind and she heard him._

_EARLY IN THE MORING-1:30 A.M_

_Riza was awakened by the sound of lighting and thunder, she bolted from her bed and ran outside to find her beloved dog training outside in the rain. Riza ran to Hayate and looked into his eyes, "Hayate, why are you out here at 1:30 in the moring?" Riza asked him, "I must control the power within me and I will control this and kill Gluttony**(And for all those who wonder, Hayate dosen't know Gluttony is dead!)**to avenge my parents!" Hayate said sending lighting to sky. Riza sat on the pouch and watched her dog train his tail off and then some more, Riza grew worried about Hayate but didn't stop him from his training to avenge his parents._

_Riza and Hayate left the house and went to the Furrier's offics in the main building of the soilder's quaters, and Hayate was only focused on the mission at hand, "I want to kill of him, for all the hell he put me in! I will have the chance and I won't let it slip from my grasp." Hayate said to his master/mother, Riza looked at her dog/son and had more worry than before, 'Hayate, I will protect you from yourself and the power of sin, please know that son.' Riza thought in her mind._

_In the Furrier's office, "Riza, I want you and Hayate to inspect the warehouse where Hayate was attacked and given the stone. I have resources that the power levels of the stone is still in there." the Furrier said, "Yes sir, but do you think that it is safe that Hayate to come on this mission?" Riza asked, "Master Riza, I will be fine and my training in the Lighting has improved my control of the stone. My reason of exsitence is to kill Gluttony and have my revenge on that monster of the murder of my parents!" Hayate said to Riza and stormed out the door. Riza felt a bad chill go down her spline and ran after Hayate. _

_Riza saw her dog and she was scared when she saw how Black Hayate's fur was stuck up, the lenght of his fangs, the crimson blood color of his eyes, the amount of shaking and the growling of her son. _

_Hayate looked to the skies and roared, "Pride, he is here! He will tell me where rat son of a gun is!" Hayate roared as he ran into the forest!_

_"HAYATEEEEE!" Riza yelled following him._


End file.
